


A Way Back

by tqpannie



Series: Ron-centric writing table [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Slash, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus helps Ron find his way back to Harry and Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Ron-centric writing table. Yeah, I know I know I've had this for quite a while.

I watched Remus meander through the crowded pub towards me. I've no doubt that Mum's sent him her e to get me—to stop me from drinking any more Firewhisky tonight. I'm old enough to fight in a war, old enough to be murdered in my sleep, and yet Mum still believes that I shouldn't drink.

"I don't want to hear it," I growl when Remus sits down on the stool beside me. "So you might as well order yourself a drink."

I finish my shot of Firewhisky before turning my head slightly. I find Remus studying me and maybe it's the drink but I see a bit of hunger there in his eyes. I'm not sure why he's looking at me like that but when he raises his finger to signal the barkeep I can't hide my surprise.

"Ronald," Remus begins and his voice trails off when the bar keep arrives before us. "Firewhisky for me and a coffee for my friend here."

"Firewhisky, Matthew," I correct, pointing to my glass. "Double." 

"You know the bar keeper by name?" Remus asks. "Do you have any idea of how sad that is?"

"Look, did you come here to lecture me? I don't need a lecture about how I abandoned Harry and Hermione. If I want a lecture I've got plenty of family members willing to do that for me."

"Would you please take the advice—"

"You're not my father, Remus," I growl out. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Ronald."

Remus lays his hand on my leg and I feel a shiver run through me at the contact. His fingers flex against my inner thigh and I raise my eyebrow at him. I'm momentarily distracted by the arrival of my drink and I quickly swallow it down before brushing Remus' hand away.

"I need to use the loo," I mutter and hope that he's not notice that I'm as hard as a rock. "Unless you're here to drink with me I suggest you be gone when I get back. I don't need another lecture."

Something flares in Remus' eyes as I push away from the bar. I can almost sense him following me into the loo but I'm still stunned when I hear a locking charm being performed on the door.

"You don't have to follow me, Remus," I mutter and my eyes widen as he approaches me. His nostrils flare and I take a step back. I clear my throat and stammer. "I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"You're definitely old enough," Remus' voice is low and affected, by what I’m not sure. "I definitely don't think of myself as your father." 

He moves closer to me and I step back against the wall. He's so close that I can smell the Firewhisky on his breath and I shiver slightly when my eyes lock on his. He presses one hand against my shoulder and the other slides down my chest to cup my through my robes.

"I can feel," Remus licks his lips. "That you don't think of me as a father, either."

I open my mouth to speak but Remus' lips claim mine in a brutal kiss. His tongue slides into my mouth and I can't help but respond. Our teeth clack together and my moan is lost in his mouth when he undoes my robes. My entire body shakes but the feeling of his hand undoing my robes and pushing them aside spurs me into action. I roughly tear at the clasp of his robes, pawing at the fabric to get them undone. My heart is pounding in my chest and there's a roaring sound in my ears when Remus lowers the zip to my jeans. 

His teeth nip my bottom lips and when his hand closes around my cock I see stars. My fingers tremble as I free him from his trousers, pushing them down his hips, and when I work his shaft free of his boxers his head falls back and he releases a low moan from deep in his chest.

He swiftly lines his hips up with mine and when our cocks rub together my head falls back against the wall. I stare down at his hand as he lines his cock up with mine and I slide my hand down next to his. He rolls his hips and together we move. Our hips rock together, his cock is a delicious friction against mine, and he leans in to suck the cords of my neck as we rock together.

"Remus…fuck…" I pant and he nips the base of my neck in response. 

My balls are drawn up, my entire belly is full of heat, and when he twists his hand on my shaft I can bite my lip hard enough to draw blood. My hips thrust forward when he leaves me to stroke both of our shafts together and I cry out when his hands slide down the back of my jeans to cup my arse. His fingers play against my hole as he slides them up and down my cleft. I stroke us faster and Remus throws his head back. I lick my lips before leaning forward and latching my mouth onto his collar bone. 

"Yes…" Remus hisses as I worry the skin on his collar bone between my teeth. "Faster, Ron."

I grunt his name as we rock together faster, our skin is slapping together, and when I run my thumb over the head of his shaft he throws his head back again and howls.

I cry out his name when his cock pulses in my hand and when he presses hard against my pucker heat spreads through my body. I grunt and moan as I come, splashing over my hand, and with another howl Remus follows.

I stroke us until we're both soft and I lift my head to meet his eyes.

"Now, go back to Hermione and Harry," Remus says softly. "Like I did with James and Lily."

He straightens his clothes and leaves me leaning there against the wall. I catch my breath and straighten my own clothes before Apparating back to Shell Cottage. 

I'm going to try and find my way back to Harry and Hermione tomorrow. 

I'll figure out how to thank Remus later.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
